Interaction
'Basic System' 'Mailing System' Mailing system is 《Scarlet Legacy》 basic system. In addition to the general mail system like text type letters, the mailing system can also sent Silver and item to other player. Mail-box Description Provide player mailing service to sent message. Silver and item to other player. -General mail: There's no fee charges for receipient, only sender will be charged. -Basic mail with text only is charged at 30 Cent -Basic mail fee is 30 Cent, as for sending Silver or item， every additional stuff will add on extra 60 cent. -Send a maximum of 5 items. Notification letter When the players get new mail, in a small map below shows "Letter" icon. You can look for the mailbox NPC in the main city to receive letters. 1. Inbox: Open the mailing inferface to view the list of messages currently held. Select the mail and double-click the left mouse button to open the mail. 2. Send mail: To provide players to fill in the message text, set the amount of silver or items. Choose the type of mail will also affect the "Mailing fee" and the bottom field "Silver" input box and attributes. 3. General mail: -Mailing fee: 30 text (mail with silver or items, the amount will change accordingly). -Expected to sending amount. 'Chatting System' There are 7 channels in chat: "Chat", "Guild", "Battlefield", "Party", "Whisper", "World", and "Area" . If want to chat, click at the chat input box, then select the appropriate chat channel then sent it out. "Chat" chat channel, in the vicinity of the players can see each other's message "Party", only players within the same party can see message. "Guild", only players within the same guild can see message. "Battlefield", only players within the same battlefield can see message. "Whisper", only the selected player can see message. "Area", only players within the same area/scene can see message. "World", everyone within the same server can see message. Chat Settings: a) Chat Channel Setting Can adjust display settings "main window", "secondary dialog", and "World dialog". b) Main window Channel can be set to display all the information. c) Secondary dialog box Channel can be set to display all the information. d) World dialog World chat channels of information can be set the font color and background color 'Chat channel Features' 1. Adjust window mode: Click the icon to switch the dialogue window background mode. 2. Adjust font size: Click the icon to toggle the font size. 3. Dialogue channel settings: Click on the "Channel Settings" to set the text color and filter channels. 4. Speaker channel switching: is divided into "regional, world, secret language, team battle, gang, general" seven channel, click to select this channel immediately after the speaker. 5. Clear dialog message: Click the icon, then after clearing all the team records. 6. Use emoticons: Click the icon to open the emoticon menu. 7. Drag the dialog window: Press the icon left mouse button and move the mouse to drag the dialog window. 8. Resize the window: the icon holding down the "mouse button" and move the mouse to adjust the scope of the dialogue window. Trade System Trade System During the game, players will often encounter the need to purchase items from other players. At this point the player can use the trade function to trade with other players. Step 1: Initiate trade request Select the players wanted for the trading, then right-click on the player picture and select Requests. Step 2: The other party agreed and begin trading When you send a transaction request to the other side, that player's center-bottom of the screen will have a rotate button. Click on it will prompt out the trade request notification. Agreed to the request, and it will open the trade window. But the transaction will fail if both parties stand too far from each other. Step 3: Both parties insert the item and money Drag items and input the amount into the trade column. The top part is to put in the item and money, and you can see each other's name and level to prevent being cheated. Step 4: Lock the item and money After confirming the trade items and money, click the lock button to lock the transaction. When you click the lock button, the items and money into the transaction can not be changed. If you want change, you must cancel the trade, re-conduct another transaction. Step 5: Click the button to complete the trade After both parties locked the transaction, take note on the item and money insert is correct, then click confirm to trade. Community System Party System Players can group up in party to battlefield and fight through dungeons. The monster killed will also be listed in the combo kill, which players will be able to obtain extra rewards. Invite for Party Click on the target's avatar and right click for the menu list to appear, then select "Party Request". The target will receive invitation request. Upon successfully party up, you can open the party tab to view party details (default hotkey O) (Only team leader can adjust the distribution of item drop) Leave Party Click on self's avatar and right click for the menu list to appear, select the "Leave Party" to leave current party. You can also open Party interface (default hotkey O), click below "Leave Party" button to leave current party. Notes 1. 1 person can only join 1 party at the same time. 2. To invite party, only "leader" can use the functions; or when you are currently "not in any team" then you can use the function. Distribution Introduction 1. Random Distribution: Randomly give to 1 of the member. 2. Dice Distribution: According to Party Leader's set rare grade, all members will throw dice for item above the grade, person with highest number gets it. Item below grade will be given accordingly to members. 3. Party Leader Distribution: All drop item will be decide by party leader to distribute to members. Party Experience Bonus 1. For every new party member, the player will obtained another 5% experience. 2. Team Leader Experience Bonus: As leader, the leader will receive the corresponding bonus experience - When the party member reached the 2 person, the leader will obtained another 2% experience - When the party member reached the 3 person, the leader will obtained another 3% experience - When the party member reached the 4 person, the leader will obtained another 4% experience - When the party member reached the 5 person, the leader will obtained another 5% experience - And so on, so when the party member reached the 20 person, the leader will obtained 20% experience Friend System & Good Friend System If you come across any friends, you can add it as good friend! Good Friend System Description 1. Can keep update with good friend's level, class and location. 2. Use the "right-click menu" function to interact with buddy. 3. Can easily use whisper chat function. 4. Can easily use party function. 5. Can easily use summon and teleport function. 6. Party with buddy can improve on the buddy relationship. When the relationship is up to 100, can go to Yangzhou City to look for Fang Guangling yard's Buddy administrator "RongBoWen" to receive rewards. Notes 1. Good Friend list maximum limit is 100 friends. 2. Special scenes will not be able to use teleport function. 3. The person that you want to friend does not have to accept a friend request it will be added automatically to your list, on the other hand you will not be added to his list, he or she will have to add you. Blacklist System Blacklist Game can manually add a person into the blacklist, which would automatically block the person's chat and party team invitation. Put the annoying people into this list! Blacklist System Description 1. The player automatically reject any chat messages. 2. The player automatically reject any mail. Notes 1. Blacklist limit to 50 people only. 2. Chat messages and mail can be set whether to block or not. Enemy System Enemy When you are killed by the player, the player will automatically register in the enemies list, and increase the hatred value by 1 point. The hatred value will increase as the number of people killed. Notes 1. Enemies list limit to 50 people. Once the limit is reached you can not add new enemies, you must delete people to add in new ones. 2. Kill people in the battlefield will not be increase the hatred value. Aprentice System Apprentice Want to live on their own as the heroes admire by many? Still looking for a highly respected master cultivated their you? In Scarlet Legacy, the martial arts world, of course, we will not miss out something this important! Master Description: 1. When player is above Level 30 and have item 「Apprenticeship Permit」 then can take on apprentice with level lower than your own. You can also go to YangZhou City and look for Master FangGuanGLing mentor LuHuaYin to receive the quest Road of Apprenticeship . Once complete will get Apprenticeship Permit as reward. 2. When Master logged in, every level up by apprentice. Master will get some Coin as reward. 3. When Master logged in, every 10 Gold the apprentice spent in Cash Shop, Master will get 1 Bonus as reward. 4. When the apprentice contribution Bonus and Coins, the master can go to the southwest of YangZhou City and look for FangGuangLing messenger to receive rewards. 5. Can easily use the whisper function. 6. Can easily use the party function. 7. Can easily use the teleport and summon function. Apprentice Description: 1. When Master is logged in, Apprentice can get extra experience when killing monster. 2. Can easily use the whisper function. 3. Can easily use the party function. 4. Can easily use the teleport and summon function. Notes 1. Maximum of five Apprentice. 2. Special scenes can not use any teleport or summon function. Relationship System Couple Jis beings, the two people destined to meet a friend's fate, "ten years of cultivation the same boat, a bed sleep a hundred years of cultivation," the fate of the two red line traction, marriage was created. The role of each player with the opposite sex for Crazy favorability after the training, degree of goodwill gift from the mall to buy the pursuit of, marriage or daily tasks to improve access, enhance a degree of goodwill can be obtained for each title, Crazy exclusive skills feedback and virtual treasure reward, when Crazy favorability to five upper limit, the task can access marriage, was promoted to the couple to complete the task. Pursuit of explanation: 1 When a player reaches level 35 character levels, you can begin the pursuit of the opposite sex roles. 2 players can simultaneously pursue three heterosexual players. 3 players by flowers, send items to the pursuit of favorite objects, the conclusion of marriage. 4. When the two sides to enhance the degree of goodwill Crazy moves when acquisition and title. 5. Favorability to 5, you can to the southwest of the city of Yangzhou School of marriage Fang Guangling messenger "Lin Youting" Application for couples. Couple System 1. When the two sides seek to enhance the degree of goodwill to 5, you can apply for married. 2. When the two sides can enhance the degree of goodwill and acquisition of the title of the couple moves. Favorability 15, 25, 35, 45 can be to the southwest of the city of Yangzhou marriage Fang Guangling hospital administrator, "Yuan Xiaoting" was the daily task of marriage, after the completion of the two sides can get promoted favorability of reward items. Shopping can also buy related items. Notes 1. Remove the pursuit of objects, the pursuit of both the list are automatically deleted each other. 2. Special scenes can not be used to send and call functions. Writer: LoveIsCinta1, Editor: ApocalypseDawn